The first love of the black girl
by Minaku Yoka
Summary: Minaku Yoka is on of the members of the black organization which has a crush on her childhood friend...so Ran and Sonoko will help her to declare her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so happy to be writing now my first FanFiction story isn't this awesome, Conan-kun?**

**Conan: Yes, but you didn't introduce yourself yet.**

**Minaku: Ohh! Right, thanks for reminding me, hello guys my name is Minaku Yoka and this **

**is my info:.**

**Name: **Minaku Yoka.

**Age: **17 years old.

**Date of birth: **11\3\1997

**Gender: **Female.

**Hobby: **Singing and Drawing.

**Favorite Sport: **Football.

**Likes: **everything.

**Dislikes: **nothing.

**Crush: **Hakuba Saguru.

**Personality: **A nervous bad-tempered girl but at the same time always excited intelligent

and smart but acting silly and stupid and taking life easy and so determined.

**History: **Her parents died while she was living in England when she was 6 years old so Elena Miyano

took care of her and taught her everything she know as Minaku requested and when she reached 10

years old she was genius in the chemistry and maths but suddenly Elena died and Minaku found

herself alone again but Akemi Miyano the daughter of Elena took Minaku to Japan and took care of

her as her mother was doing and raised her with her sister and when she reached 14 years old she

asked Akemi to send her back to England to continue her studies there and to meet her childhood

friends again, and after three years she returned to Japan as she sadly heard the news of Akemi's

death from her friend Akai Shuuichi. ( there are some info. that will prevail in the story's chapters)

**Minaku: That's all what you have to know till now, and lets start writing.**

* * *

**Minaku's P.O.V:**

It' the first day at school, and I am late sleeping, ignoring the alarm, forgetting that today is an

important day and suddenly my house maid and my best friend Jane Brown entered the room

yelling: "Rise And Shine little star, it's almost time."

"Time in your eyes, can't you see the clock it's 8:30am." I said,

"Yes, so you must get ready." Jane said.

"Ready for what?" I said,

"The school dummy." Jane shouted.

"Right it's the first day at school, why didn't you say so?" I said,

"I just did." Jane said "I will be preparing the breakfast down stairs."

"And I will change my clothes fast." I said.

I wore my school clothes and prepared my bag with all what I'll need for the school and ran out of

my room but unfortunately I slipped and fall down stairs and hit my head.

"Ouch! this is painful." I shouted.

"Are you okay Minaku-sama?" Jane said.

"Yes, I was so fast :P." I said.

"Thank Goodness, you must be careful the school won't run away." Jane said.

"No, it will, it's now 8:45am, in this rate I will miss my first class." I said.

"No, you won't schools in Japan aren't like England." Jane said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Here in Japan they start classes 9:30am, to give the students time to recover and concentrate at

the lessons." Jane explained, "and that's why I woke you up early before the time."

"Oh! Really! you'll pay for this." I whispered.

"What?!"

"Betsuni(nothing),betsuni."

"Oh! and by the way your friends Sonoko and Ran came and they are waiting for you out."

"Okay bye!"

"Wait you won't eat breakfast?"

"No, I am not hungry, bye!"

_"__S__he grew_ _up fast_._"_ _Jane thought._

"Hi guys! I missed you so much!" I said as hugging them.

"Yes, we too,we didn't think that you will return, but...our friendship connection told me that

you will return one day." Sonoko said.

"Umm! thanks for your flowing feelings Sonoko." I said.

"Oh! right Mina-chan this is our friend Sera-chan."

"Kon'ichiwa(Hello), nice to meet you." Sera said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

I told them on our way to the school all what happened with me in England and they were so excited

to know every tiny information.

* * *

**Conan's P.O.V:**

"What about playing soccer." Ayumi said.

"Yes, good idea, and then we'll go to professor Agasa's house, he said he made a new game for

us." Mitsuhiko said.

"It's a vacation today and after tomorrow there is an exam so those kids are trying to squeeze their

schedule with all sources of fun or games thy even put professor Agasa's riddles in

their schedule."I thought.

"Then if you don't want to waist time stop writing this schedule and let's do everything randomly."

I said.

"Yes, you're right Conan-kun and it'll be more fun." Ayumi said.

"Okay! if you wish so, Are you gonna come Habara-san?" Mitsuhiko said.

"No, I'll pass today, I am kinda tired sorry."

"It's okay Ai-chan I'll bring you cotton candy from the amusement park."

"Thanks Ayumi, bye see ya later."

"Bye!" they all said.

"Now let's start having fun!" Ayumi said.

"Let's go." Mitsuhiko and Genta said.

* * *

Ran's P.O.V:

"How was school with you today." I said,

"Nice pretty different from England but cute." Minaku said,

"Then how about going to a restraint to have lunch?" Sonko said,

"Good idea let's go to 'Burger Land'." I said.

"Great but sorry I have to pass this time coz I have studies to work on."Sera said.

"It's okay we'll do it again another time." Sonoko said,

"Bye Sera! then let's go." Minaku said.

We spent all the way taking about the clothes and girly staff like that and suddenly:

"OMG!" Minaku said, "Is that a Manga store?"

"Yes, it is, you've never saw one before!" Sonoko said,

"Yes, I did but it was long ago, can we stop and enter I want to buy a Manga from here."

Minaku said.

"Okay! no problem." I said.

We entered the manga store, Minaku was so happy like she never saw mangas before.

"Thats the book I want." she said

and when she put her hands on it to grab it another unexpected person did too,

It was...**(you'll see in the next chapter)**

* * *

**I hope you'll like the chapter and please tell me if I did any mistake or if there is wrong**

**grammar and please _REVIEW HONESTLY, _bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this too.**

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V:**

But when Minaku put her hand on the book someone else put his hand on her hand as he was aiming to take the book, that person was Hakuba Saguru. "Hakuba-kun!" Ran said, "Do you know him?" Sonoko said, "Yes, we met him on cases before." Ran answered. Then a Kaito told him :" How long are you planing to hold her hand like that." "Right, um...sorry Minaku." he said as he leaving her hand,"It's okay, um you can take the book if you want."she said as she was giving him the book, Hakuba checked the book from all sides, "No,you take it." Hakuba said, "But...", "this is part two from the series and I already have it so you can take it."He said smiling and gave her the book, Minaku blushed and took the book, "Thanks, let's go guys." she said and dragged Ran and Sonoko out fast. Kaito came near Hakuba setting his stupid look on his face "It seems like there is someone in love." Hakuba blushed then told him "I'm not." then he turned and said "let's go out of here." "The door is from this way." Kaito said as he was pointing on the door. "I know I was just testing you." Hakuba said with pride.

And at the same time:

"What's wrong? why did you do this?" Ran said as she was taking her breath, "I don't know I was just shy I think." Minaku said, "_My crush is treating me nicely oh my god I am so embarrassed,_ isn't it?" Sonoko said trying to tease Minaku, "Sonoko stop it!" Minaku said as she was as red as a tomato, "You're red that means I am right." Sonoko said while laughing and Ran was laughing too and after some seconds as Minaku was looking at those two laughing she started to laugh too and they continued their way to the restraint.

* * *

**Minaku's P.O.V:**

We stopped near by the restraint to buy juice, and then we sat on a park pinch then I started to sigh the two of my friend asked "What's wrong?" "No, it's nothing I just remembered one of my friends who died months ago he liked to drink this cafe and always forget and bring me cafe by mistake and then says 'sorry I'll replace it' but I go on and drink it and after many mistakes I liked it, but now he is dead so no one will bring me cafe by mistake." and suddenly I started to cry, I didn't know how to stop myself.

"It's okay Mina-chan don't cry."Ran said trying to calm me down.

"We are so sorry we didn't mean to ask you we're very sorry." Sonoko said, "It's okay..." I said as I was drying up my tears,"...it's not your mistake any way."

"Then how about going to an amusement park instead of the restraint." Ran said, "Okay, no problem." Sonoko said, "the same here." I said, "then let's go." Ran said.

I stood up and started to walk but I felt my heart started to beat faster than normal and a great pain is hitting my chest badly, I collapsed on the ground and fainted.

* * *

**Ran's P.O.V:**

Suddenly Minaku collapsed on the ground, "Call the ambulance Sonoko, quickly!" I shouted, "Okay" Sonoko said, she graped her mobile phone and called them and I was shaking her and trying to make her even open her eyes but she didn't. After five minutes the ambulance came and took Minaku to the hospital, I decided to call Jane to tell her about what happened:

"Hello, Ran-san, what's up?" Jane said after answering. "Jane Mina-chan is in the hospital now, she collapsed on the ground suddenly so we called the ambulance and they took her to Beika's Hospital"

"She collapsed suddenly?" Jane said with fear.

"Yes, why? do you have any idea?" I asked.

"Yes, she has heart illness." Jane said with sorrow. "Heart illness?" I said, "Yes, as her mother, but don't worry she is gonna be fine bye now."

"But..wait a min..." I said but she closed the call.

"What happened here Ran-neechan?" Conan asked. "Conan-kun? why are you here?" I asked him. "We were playing soccer with my friends and we saw Sonoko crying, we asked her what's wrong but we didn't understand a word look!" as he was pointing to Sonoko taking to Ayumi.

"weh wehre shdehnlhy haaaaaaaaaheeeeeee." Sonoko said while crying. "It's okay Sonoko Jane said that happened much, she'll be fine."

"Who is she Ran-neechan?" Conan asked. "She is one of our old friends called Minaku Yoka she collapsed suddenly as a reason of her heart illness."

* * *

**Conan's P.O.V:**

I remembered her she was with us in elementary school .I thought. "But, is she gonna be okay?" Ayumi asked. "Yes, her maid house Jane said that it's normal to faint like that but I am going to visit her tomorrow in the hospital do you wanna come guys?" Ran said smiling to us. "Yeah sure we want!" Ayumi said, "I think going will make her feel better." Mitsuhiko said.

"Okay we will go at 3:00pm sharp okay,don't forget."Ran said,"and now Conan and I will go home to eat lunch, let's go Conan." Ran said, I looked at her and smiled "Okay, bye guys see ya tomorrow." "Bye." They all said in one voice.

After returning home Ran entered the Kitchen finding out that she didn't bring the ingredients to prepare lunch so she went to the shop and told me to wait for her and not eat anything to eat properly at lunch so I just said "Okay I won't!" with a childish way.

Put instead I am deadly hungry_ ._I thought, then suddenly the phone rang, it was Jodie-sensei, "Are you alone now?" "Yes,what's wrong?"

"Kir called me hours ago and told me about a new mission for that guy called Bourbon."

"You mean Tooru Amoru."

"Yes, she said that he must find a girl that works with them as a scientist but she escaped months ago and went to England, but they found her in the list of the Passenger of the flight returning to Japan, she said that she don't know her nickname in the organization but she knows her real name, its Minaku Yoka."

"No way, that c-can't be, are you sure Jodie-sensei?"

"Yes, I am, do you know her?" "Yes, she is Ran-neechan classmate." What if they found her and killed all her friends including Ran I mus hurry. I thought.

"Jodie-sensei sorry got to go bye." I said and shut the call. I wrote a message to Ran telling her I will be in doctor Agasa's house then I left.

* * *

**That's all for Today, please tell me what do you think about this chapter in a review and I hope you'll like it, bye till the next chapter.**


End file.
